


A Ritual Turned Good

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, au prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“im a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number???”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ritual Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> beginning of the series of one shots!

Lexa didn't hate her friends, not really. They would bring her presents on her birthday, Lincoln was always introducing her to cute girls, and even Anya was famous for bringing her coffee when she was stressed. So no, she didn't really hate her friends. There were just, hard to deal with sometimes. Sometimes as in right now. 

"Come on Lexa," Lincoln said as he looked up at her from the couch. "You lost the bet fair and square."

Lexa sighed and rested her hands on the kitchen counter, glaring into the den. Sure, she never should have accepted the bet, Lincoln did tend to have larger arm muscles than her and the outcome of an actual arm wrestling match wasn't hard to predict, but she was nothing if not stubborn.

"Lexa," Anya said from her own spot in the den. "We have the cloaks and candles. We are also hungry and ready for pizza. Let's do this."

Knowing that even if she did insist her way out of the situation she would never hear the end of it, Lexa grudgingly agreed. Anya and Lincoln helped to set up, pulling the couches away from the center of her small den and pushing them against the walls. Lexa called her favorite pizza place, just down the road, and ordered their usual two medium pizzas, one with just veggies, one with all meat. 

"Thirty minutes, as usual." Lexa called out as she hung up and went to check the progress in the den. 

Lincoln had already donned his cloak and was using a yardstick to battle with an imaginary enemy, making less than realistic Star Wars noises as he did so. Anya had her own cloak on as well, the hood pulled up and hanging low over her eyes, casting her face in an eerie shadow. She rose up dramatically as Lexa approached, grinning eerily. 

"Do we have to do the makeup?" Lexa asked, regretting this more and more.

"Yes." Lincoln and Anya answered together.

They did the makeup, and Lexa had to admit that despite the fact she was about to probably frighten a poor pizza delivery person, they did look super cool. Dark eyeshadow clung to her eyelids and swooped under her eyes before flowing all the way back to the hairline above her ears. Anya had even run a line of water through the dark powder that was gathered right under Lexa's eyes, allowing some of the black to run down her cheeks. Lincoln's makeup was simple as well, three white strikes diagonal along his face accompanied by one black streak under them. Anya had a line painted from her forehead down along the bridge of her nose, as well as a light rubbing of black eyeshadow around her eyes and under her cheeks, making her natural face contours stand out even more than usual. 

"Time for the candles." Anya announced. Lexa helped her set up the many little tea lights she had bought the other day, strategically placing and then lighting them. Lincoln set up music, and Lexa cursed pandora for having an 'ancient ritual' playlist. 

Lincoln took a seat in the center of the room and patted the space on either side of him, inviting Lexa and Anya to join. Lexa sat down while Anya clicked off the lights before joining the other two as well. The room was cast with shadows from the multiple candles and as Lexa looked around, she had to admit that it did look super creepy. The sparse lighting made their faces stand out even more, and the moaning music really helped the atmosphere.

"So remember," Lincoln said as though Lexa could ever forget. "When you answer the door dramatically remove your hood and collect the pizza. Then go back into the kitchen to get the tip. Leave the door wide open so that they may feast their eyes upon this glorious work of art. Then don't forget to ask for their number." 

Lexa groaned. "I hate you both so much."

"Hey, be glad we didn't drag more friends into this. Your humiliation will at least be limited between us three." Anya said.

"It better remain that way," Lexa threatened. "Any word of this to anyone and we'll see just how 'satanic ritualistic' I can get."

"You're cute when you're threatening." Anya said with a grin.

"Shut up." Lexa mumbled. 

The doorbell rang and Lincoln smiled deviously, raising his eyebrows up at Lexa.

"Hoods up!" He commanded. 

Lexa swung her hood up and over her head, watching as Anya did the same. Lexa's own hood hung low over her eyes, limiting her view. She made her way to the door carefully, watching to make sure she didn't step on any unsuspecting item, especially in the dim lighting. She swung the door open, wide just like Lincoln wanted, letting the pizza delivery person take it all in. Only after a moment did Lexa raise her head.

Fuck. Lexa was fucked. The pizza delivery person was a girl and she was pretty and Lexa was going to have to ask for her number. 

Luckily the girl looked widely amused at all of this, as opposed to the other option of pure terror. Her eyebrows were raised and a small smile, as though she was part of an elaborate inside joke, was on her lips. 

"Your pizza?" She said, holding up the box.

Yes. Lexa was definitely fucked.

Lexa slowly lowered her hood, allowing her intense stare to pierce through the girl. As Anya had said earlier, the dark shadowing around her eyes would make them stand out even more, something the pizza girl was definitely noticing. 

"Your money." Lexa said in a voice that almost sounded bored. 

The girl took the money and handed over the pizza.

"One moment." Lexa said as she stepped back, leaving the door wide open. As she made her way into the kitchen she glanced in her friends' direction and could have sworn Lincoln gave her a small wink. Lexa set the two pizza boxes down on the counter and grabbed the tip, a little extra for putting up with her friends' charade.

As Lexa turned to make her way back to the door, she didn't fail to notice the way the pizza girl was craning her neck to see further in. 

"Your tip." Lexa said as she held it out.

"Thank you." 

Lexa was about to speak up and ask the girl for her number when she was interrupted.

"By the way, do you think I could get your number? Maybe we could hang out, once your sacrifice is finished and all."

Lexa couldn't fucking believe it. The girl had beat her to the fucking punch. She had to play this cool. She was startled at this change from the plan, and took a moment to recover.

"No sacrifices here." Lexa joked, except maybe her pride. "Your phone," she said as she held out her hand, letting her words drag out. 

The girl fished a phone out of her back pocket and handed it over, amused grin still on her face. "My name's Clarke, by the way."

Lexa said nothing and instead typed her name and number in before handing it back.

"Talk to you soon, Lexa." Clarke said after looking down at her phone.

Lexa nodded in agreement and then shut the door. She immediately turned to glare at Lincoln, who was already howling with laughter. 

"Not a fucking word." Lexa growled as she made her way to the kitchen.

"But she asked you first!" Lincoln insisted as he pulled Anya up. "That's fucking hilarious!"

"Well I've done your stupid bet. Now leave me to my pizza."

"She was cute." Anya commented as she helped herself. "Let's hope she texts." 

Lexa didn't say anything as she bit forcefully into her pizza. On one hand, she was not sure if she really wanted to go out on a date with the girl, and that was even if she did text. On the other hand Lexa was starting to get bored being single and was ready to try a new relationship, even if it was just casual. She idly listened to Anya and Lincoln's argument over what to watch on tv as she made her decision. If Clarke asked her out, she would say yes. 

\------------

True to Anya's predictions, Clarke did call, around 18 hours later. Not that Lexa was keeping track or anything. 

"Hello?" Lexa asked as she pinned her phone between her cheek and shoulder so that she could continue to look through the papers spread out before her.

"Hey, Lexa? This is Clarke, from last night."

That got Lexa's attention. She dropped her stack of papers back onto her desk and grabbed the phone with her hand, switching it to the other ear.

"Yes, hello Clarke."

"How are you?" 

"I'm good, just finishing up some school stuff."

"Oh, cool. Any satanic rituals scheduled soon?"

Lexa laughed at the joke, "I'm so sorry about that Clarke, I lost a bet to my friend and that was the consequence."

Clarke's laugh was loud and free, and Lexa was immediately pulled in. "You're friends sound great."

"They're really not. For third year college students you'd think they have a more refined sense of humor."

"I wouldn't hold out on that. My roommates and I are all second years and they're still shitty as ever. Anyway, since it appears that you don't have any more satanic rituals planned soon, how would you feel about a date?"

"Hmmm," Lexa said, pretending to think. "A date with a gorgeous girl who also happens to be not freaked out by my friends? Sounds wonderful."

"I'm liking the flattery. How does Thursday sound for you?"

Lexa flipped open her calendar to Thursday, only two days away. "Thursday sounds great."

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure, do you need me to text you my address again."

Clarke laughed. "That sounds better than my plan of winging it from memory. I'll see you Thursday."

"Thursday." Lexa repeated.

"Bye Lexa."

"Bye."

Lexa hung up and sat there, grinning for a solid minute before dialing up Anya's number. The phone rang several times before Anya picked up, sounding out of breath.

"Boxing?" Lexa guessed.

"Or sex."

"Gross Anya."

"What was so important that you had to interrupt?"

"You don't have to answer the phone if you don't want to." 

"Bullshit, I'll always answer."

Lexa grinned, "I know you will. I called to tell you that the cute pizza girl, Clarke, just called and asked me out."

"Oh. My. God. I bet your thankful as fuck now."

"More like still slightly pissed but generally less so."

"Nah, you love us."

Lexa had no argument for that. 

"Anyway, when is this glorious first date scheduled for?"

"Thursday, 7 pm."

"I'll be there at 5."

"I don't need date coaching." Lexa insisted.

"Lexa, the last time you went on a date you literally pulled out flash cards for conversation topics and relied far too much on your shitty puns. No, this time we are going all out. No hoodies either. For someone who speaks so formally you really like to dress down."

"Hey, hoodies are comfy. So are sweat pants. And so are big blankets you can just drape around yourself like a cape. Have fun in your uncomfy clothes. I'm a fucking queen."

"Well Thursday night you're going to be fucking stylish. I have to go now, Lincoln's never going to believe this."

Anya hung up before Lexa could protest. She frowned at her now silent phone before setting it aside, it wasn't like she could try to control Anya anyway. With that done Lexa pulled her large blanket further up on her shoulders before refocusing on her notes. It was no use though, she hadn't dated in far too long and was oddly excited about this upcoming date. Maybe it was the fact that Clarke was undeniably hot, maybe it was the coffee she had earlier that day. Whatever the case Lexa decided to call it an early night, knowing she could always study in the morning.

\-----------------------------

Anya slammed her coffee down on the small table, startling Lincoln.

"Hello," he said cautiously.

"I'm going to kill her."

Now Lincoln was concerned. "Who are you killing exactly."

Anya rested her head on the table and groaned. "Lexa," she said, her voice muffled. "She's driving me up the fucking wall about this date and it's only been a day. And not even a full day! Tomorrow night can not come soon enough. I'm already regretting our bet." 

Lincoln laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't have bet your blender on the fact that Lexa wouldn't like the girl."

"Hey," Anya said, defending herself. "You bet your toaster and you know good and well I'm dying for one of those." 

"You do understand that you can go buy a toaster yourself."

Anya scoffed, "That's not nearly as fun."

Lexa strode over to their table, setting down her coffee before sitting down herself, never taking her eyes off her phone. Only after several long minutes, filled with Anya and Lincoln staring at her, did she set her phone down and look up at her friends.

"Hey, guys," Lexa said slowly, "what's up with the stares."

Anya leaned back in her seat and huffed. "She's been texting Clarke nonstop." 

Lexa frowned, "I have not."

"You have."

"I think it's cute." Lincoln jumped in.

"Well I think it's annoying." Anya insisted.

Lexa's expression morphed into one of worry. "But you'll still help me for tomorrow night, right Anya? I can't mess this date up." Her last words were said so softly Anya could barely hear them.

Besides, who was Anya to keep her friend from a chance at romance. She sighed heavily.

"Of course I'll still help you, maybe just put down the phone for a moment."

Lexa nodded and after sending one last text she swept her phone into her bag. "I'm yours for the next hour." Lexa promised.

"And no texting in class," Anya said sternly.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Please, like anything or anyone could get between me and class."

"That's true," Lincoln added, "you treat those things like a fucking religion. You wouldn't even skip when I had my appendix taken out."

Anya laughed loudly as Lexa tried to defend herself.

"You were knocked out!" She insisted, "I was going to head over as soon as you woke up, and besides, Anya was there!"

"I'm just kidding you." Lincoln said, kindly. "Or maybe I'm not."

Anya laughed again as Lexa punched his shoulder.

\-------------------

"Babe, I love you, but I am trying to clean up this god forsaken apartment and if you do not move your fucking ass from this sofa I swear to god I'll shove this entire vacuum handle up it."

Clarke looked up from her phone with an expression of true terror. "Octavia, oh my god."

"I am serious."

She didn't need to tell Clarke that, as Clarke could tell purely by her facial expression. "I'm going, I'm going. Is my room safe?"

"Yes, but don't bother Raven, she's studying for some big test."

Clarke grinned slyly. "Now I see why someone's so tightly wound up. Your girlfriend cut you off didn't she."

Octavia's glare only held a second longer before she crumbled. "She's declared our room a pants required zone, Clarke. Do you know how difficult that is? I can't stand this anymore, I think I'm going to go crazy. She better pass that fucking test for all I'm sacrificing."

Clarke bit her lip, "Sounds like maybe you're the one who needs that vacuum handle shoved up their ass."

Clarke had to duck as Octavia flung a feather duster at her. "Fuck you Clarke Griffin!"

"Don't you mean 'Raven Reyes'?"

With that comment Octavia charged at Clarke, forcing Clarke to make a run for her room. Clarke slammed the door shut against Octavia's cry of anguish. Without Lexa to text, she decided to finally tackle the assignments for her sketch book that had been piling up. As she drew she thought about her date tomorrow. When she had told Octavia what happened that night at work the girl had doubled over laughing for a good five minutes. Octavia had then proceeded to drag Raven out of their room and tell her the whole story over again, which only prompted an endless stream of shitty jokes until Clarke had finally decided to just go to bed. 

And now she had a date with the girl, who was undeniably cute, despite all the weird. But Clarke could sympathize, her friends had certainly done some weird shit as well. Clarke drew for a while until it was time to get ready for her class. As she slid her books into her bag she thought about how Lexa went to the same university as her, a fact that she found out through their multiple texts. She wasn't too sure of Lexa's schedule, but was amused at the fact that she could run into the girl. Surely if they did pass each other she would have seen her before, but it wasn't like Clarke had never been paying attention. It was her the end of her second year on campus and there weren't many people in her daily schedule that caught her eye anymore. 

Today though, Clarke decided she would keep an eye out, just for the sake of probability.

\----------------------

Lexa pulled back on the bow's tight string and breathed out before letting her fingers relax, sending the arrow flying. It hit the target with a solid thunk and by that time Lexa had already lined up her next shot and was letting it fly. She released five rapid fire arrows in a row until she finally stopped and heaved in a breath before letting it out slowly. The arrows were all within the middle circle, but none quite hit the bullseye straight on.

"Rough day?" Anya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck probability. Fuck strategy. I'm quitting being a lawyer."

"Rough day." Anya confirmed.

Lexa turned to glare but at the last minute it fell into a pout. "This is so hard Anya, and I'm not even in actual law school yet. I'm just doing undergrad stuff and I'm already so stressed."

Anya came forward and gently pried the bow from Lexa's clenched hands. She placed her hands squarely on Lexa's shoulders, warm and comforting.

"There is literally no better potential lawyer out there Lex. You find solutions to cases that I couldn't even dream of thinking up. You will literally argue for days and keep bringing up annoyingly logical points against me for literally any argument. Come on, you know there's no smarter brain out there."

Lexa was smiling softly now. "That sounds a little vain."

Anya scoffed and knocked her gently upside the head. "No vain, just confident. Now go collect the arrows, I know you can do better."

\--------------------------------

'Today is the day.' Lexa sighed. If that was her first thought when she woke up in the morning then she needed this date more than she realized. Anya came over after they had both finished their classes, true to her word. Lincoln even made an appearance as well but after making too many positive comments and not giving enough criticism he was banned to the living room to watch tv. Lexa needed critiques, not encouragement. Not yet anyway.

It took her longer than she would be comfortable admitting to finally choose an outfit that both met her comfort levels and Anya's careful eye of approval. Lexa was then sent to the shower while Anya joined Lincoln in front of the tv. When it came time for makeup Lexa put her foot down. 

"Lexa," Anya insisted, "a smoky eye is the way to go."

"Or just mascara."

Anya groaned.

"I'm sorry, whose face is it?"

Silence. Then, "Yours."

"Fucking right, now give me the mascara."

\-------------------------

Clarke was a mess. A nervous mess. Raven was watching, amused. Octavia was watching, half thrilled, half terrified. 

"Our baby is going off into the world," Raven joked, tearing up a little.

"That is if she ever makes it out the door," Octavia mumbled.

"Where the FUCK is my shoe, O? I know you wore it!" Clarke yelled, even though the other two were standing in her doorway.

"I put it back in your closet, I'll help you find it." Octavia offered, pulling herself up off the door frame.

"Maybe you should get one of those hanging shoe racks," Raven suggested.

Clarke just glared.

Octavia found the boot about two seconds later and handed it over to Clarke. Clarke shoved it onto her foot and then stood up straight, arms out at her sides.

"How do I look?"

Octavia and Raven gave her a once over. Loose blonde curls, typical make up, loose grey tshirt tucked into a short but flowing black skirt.

"Good." Was Raven's comment.

"Sexy," said Octavia.

"Perfect." Clarke grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone and then made her way to the front door, Raven and Octavia ducking out of her way.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back," Clarke said as she paused, hand on the door handle. "Don't wait up."

"Oh don't worry," Raven assured her, throwing an arm over Octavia's shoulders. "We have our own plans for the night.

Octavia just smirked.

Clarke wrinkled her nose, "Please keep it in the bedroom."

"No promises."

Clarke groaned, knowing exactly the implications behind 'no promises', but she was already late so out the door she rushed.

\--------------------------

Lexa was ready ten minutes early, an agonizing ten minutes. She stood near the door to her bedroom, not wanting to seem too eager when Clarke rang the bell. 

"Are you guys seriously going to stay in my apartment while I'm gone?"

Lincoln looked up from his spot on the couch. "Yes."

Anya just kept eating chips.

"You two are unbelievable."

"To be fair, you do have the best tv and a surprisingly comfy couch." Lincoln said, nodding solemnly as he shifted his weight around, apparently testing the comfy levels. "And you invited both of us over here, so."

"I invited you over to help me get ready!"

"And now we are enjoying our reward." Anya said, jumping in. "Besides, we were there for the start of this thing, and now we want to see how the date goes."

"So you're going to stay here all night?"

"I did bring a backpack." Anya pointed out.

Lexa huffed, "I thought that was just school stuff."

Anya shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Lincoln you too?"

Lincoln just grinned.

"Well can you at least go somewhere else until she gets here? I don't want her to see you."

Anya frowned. "Well, I'm not going to lie. That hurt."

"Ugh, you know what I mean!"

"Come on," Lincoln said as he clicked off the tv.

Anya let out an inhumanly loud groan as she pulled herself up off the couch and followed Lincoln into Lexa's room.

"Don't touch anything!" Lexa called after them.

"We know the law." Anya called back.

Lexa breathed out slowly, checking once more that she had everything she needed. Now Clarke was officially one minute late. Lexa smoothed her hands down over her shirt and checked her phone again, just in case Clarke had texted. Nothing. Two minutes late.

Lexa was in the middle of her second round of pacing through the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Four minutes late. Anya let out a whoop from Lexa's room, causing Lexa to roll her eyes. She took one more moment to smooth down her hair before unlocking and opening her door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey! So incredibly sorry about the timing, my roommates were being not so helpful." Clarke said in a rush, her face filled with apologies.

Lexa smiled, forgiving her slightly. "I feel that."

"You have roommates?"

"No, just friends, but they're over here so much I think I should just charge them rent."

"Ah." Clarke said, laughing slightly. "So, are we ready?" Clarke gestured to the open hallway.

"Of course." Lexa stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her, locking it as well.

"So I was thinking today," Clarke said as she led Lexa down the stairs, "about how even though we go to the same school, we've pretty much never see each other before."

"Well, I am a year ahead of you, but I suppose that doesn't matter much here. Different schedules with different majors, I guess?"

They reached the bottom floor and Clarke turned to face Lexa. "Yea, you're probably right. You look incredible by the way."

Lexa grinned as she looked Clarke up and down, "So do you."

"I mean it though, big difference from your previous attire. And makeup." 

Lexa laughed, remembering the smudged black eyeliner and oversized cloak she had been dressed in. "Definitely not my usual style."

"Well, I'll be interested in getting to know the usual you then."

\------------------------

The restaurant was nice, leaving Lexa impressed. It carried with it a calming atmosphere, and combined with the presence of Clarke and delicious food, Lexa found herself immensely enjoying the date. 

"When you said you were taking me out for pizza I had no idea it would be this delicious." Lexa mumbled as she chewed.

Clarke laughed, "A lot of people are surprised."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Bring all your dates here?"

"No, but I know the owners. That's apparently one of their biggest comments."

"They should put it in their advertising. 'Pizza like you've never tasted before!'"

"That is, until you taste it!" Clarke added on.

"We already have the entire commercial together, all we need are actors, someone to film it, lightning, I could go on."

"Someone's very realistic."

Lexa shrugged, "If you're going to make something happen, you should go all out." 

Clarke nodded, "That is exactly how I feel about desserts." She said seriously.

Lexa laughed and pulled the small menu from the holder in the middle of the table. "Okay Ms. I-know-the-owners, what's the best dessert option?"

\--------------------

Clarke smiled over at her date as they walked along the short path in the park. The breeze was cool while the rest of the night was warm, creating a pleasant contrast. Lexa swung their hands slightly as they walked along, enjoying the feeling of being together.

"The food really was amazing," Lexa finally said. "Thank you."

"Of course, I had fun. I'm really glad I asked you out."

"Despite all the weird?" Lexa teased.

Clarke pretended to think. "I don't know, I think the weird ritual costumes was a big bonus."

"I should dress up in a giant cloak more often."

"Get a wand and your halfway to Hogwarts."

"Slytherin awaits me."

Clarke burst out laughing, "Did you really figure out your house?"

Lexa hesitated, "Yes."

"Good, because I did too. You're looking at a born and bred Ravenclaw right here."

"I could see that." Lexa admitted.

"I don't know about Slytherin on you."

"Please," Lexa said, "smart, wise, clever, loyal, I'm a true Slytherin."

"I guess I'll have to take your word on that. So be serious for a moment, how many times have you made a 'slyther-in' joke." 

Lexa pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too large. "I'd have to say too many."

"That proves it then. You're the Slytherin for me."

"I sadly do not have enough Ravenclaw puns." 

"That's incredibly disappointing and I think you need to work on that."

"You're the one who is actually in Ravenclaw!" Lexa exclaimed. "Let's hear your Ravenclaw puns. 

"The only Ravenclaw puns I have all have to do with my friend, Raven. And none of them are actually funny." 

"That's so sad. Too bad you're not in Gryffindor, Clarke Griffin."

Clarke groaned, "Ugh please I already got enough shit about that from Octavia when we were younger." 

"Alright, alright, I'll hold off on the Gryffindor puns. Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yea, if the afternoon. What about you?"

"Two in the morning, they're back to back and then I get my whole day free, so I don't mind the early schedule."

"What?!" Clarke exclaimed. "It's like ten already, should I be keeping you out this late?"

"Clarke you're fine, really. Although we should probably be heading home." Lexa said with a slight frown.

Clarke grinned, "As much as I would like to make the night last forever I would hate for you to be tired tomorrow. I'll take you home."

Lexa smiled, "Thank you."

\------------------------

They pulled up to Lexa's apartment complex and Lexa immediately began praying that Anya and Lincoln would do the sane thing and stay inside her apartment until Clarke had left. The girls unbuckled their seatbelts and slowly walked to the stairs together, taking the flights side by side.

"I really did have fun tonight, I loved getting to know you." Clarke said.

"Same here, it was really nice to see you without a hood obscuring half my face."

Clarke laughed. "Do you think I could take you out again? Soon, perhaps?"

Now it was Lexa's turn to laugh. "I would absolutely have to agree, Clarke Griffin."

They reached Lexa's door and paused outside of it, Clarke making no move to leave and Lexa making no move to pull out her keys.

"Although, I think next time it would be my turn to take you out on a date." Lexa said quietly.

"Well I can't wait," Clarke practically whispered. She leaned in slowly, searching Lexa's face for a sign that she didn't, in any way, want this. 

Clarke found none as Lexa begin to lean forward as well, until their lips were pressing softly together. Lexa inhaled and stepped closer, resting her hands on Clarke's hips and pulling her in. Clarke happily obliged, bringing her own hands to wrap around Lexa's shoulders as Clarke pulled herself up against Lexa. Their kiss deepened as Lexa claimed Clarke's top lip as her own, sucking and licking at it, reveling in the way that Clarke was determined to get as close to her as possible. 

Clarke released a slight moan, which only urged Lexa to continue on. Lexa's hands wound their way up Clarke's back, until they were tangled in that golden hair that she loved so much. Clarke responded by biting slightly on Lexa's bottom lip, causing Lexa to release a puff of air and tangle her hands further into Clarke's hair. Clarke angled her chin up so that she could reach Lexa's mouth better, her calves starting to burn from trying to match Lexa's height. The thought of Clarke being so much shorter made Lexa grin into the kiss.

Clarke eventually had to pull back for air, her uneven breaths matching Lexa's own.

"I really," Clarke said as they both slowed their breathing, "like your hair."

Lexa pulled back her head to laugh, throwing her head back and only laughing harder when she felt Clarke plant a small kiss on her chin. She brought her head back down and slowly pulled her own hands out of Clarke's now very messed up hair. She smoothed it down as she smiled at Clarke.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I really love your eyes." 

"Well I really love your eyes." Clarke said, putting emphasis on 'your'.

"I think your nose is cute." Lexa countered.

"You're nose is definitely cuter."

Lexa scrunched up her very cute nose. "No way."

"Well as the person who has most recently took you out on a date and who has been pretty much promised a future date I feel like I am extremely qualified to say that your nose is the cutest."

"That was the dorkiest thing I've ever heard."

"Worse than you answering the door for a poor pizza delivery girl in a cloak during an ancient ritual and then giving her number your number?"

Lexa groaned, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Clarke grinned, "Nope."

Lexa leaned forward and gave Clarke another lingering kiss, pulling away before they got too carried away again.

"I should go in now," Lexa said.

"I guess you should."

"Goodnight, Clarke."

"Night Lexa."

Lexa unlocked her door and was relieved to see no Anya or Lincoln in the immediate vicinity. She waved bye to Clarke one final time before closing the door and locking it behind her. She made her way through her apartment, searching for Lincoln and Anya. Lexa finally found them in the tiny closet of a room that she used as her sort of office. 

The two had draped a blanket over her empty desk and appeared to be nestled in a mess of blankets under it, successfully creating their own little movie watching fort. Both appeared to be asleep, and, much to Lexa's amusement, a movie still played on Anya's laptop in front of them. Lexa paused the movie and shut the laptop, figuring Anya wouldn't want to run down her battery. Lexa moved the laptop to a safer and less likely to be stepped on in the morning place before turning off the hallway light. 

She washed her face and brushed out her hair before changing into a worn pair of pajamas. When she got into bed she pulled out her phone to type a message to Clarke. Figuring she could wait until morning for her answer, Lexa plugged in her phone and turned on her alarm before snuggling under her covers. As she drifted off to sleep she pressed her lips together, believing that she could still fell the hint of a kiss pressing against them.

\-------------------

Clarke braced herself as she walked up to the entrance of her shared apartment. Octavia and Raven's date nights were known to get quite crazy, and she was never sure what to expect. Clarke quietly unlocked the door and then eased it open, wincing as it squeaked on its hinges. To her surprise, the apartment appeared fairly normal. The kitchen light was on and Clarke could hear a movie playing on the tv as well. She closed the door behind her and turned the corner, still unsure of what she was about to walk into. What she saw was certainly not what she was expecting.

Octavia and Raven appeared to be cuddled up on the couch, but the most shocking fact was that they were both wearing shirts. Clarke walked along the side of the room until she stood in front of them both. Octavia looked up at her from where she had rested her head on Raven's shoulder, the position pushing her glasses slightly sideways. Octavia's hand was rubbing gently at Raven's knee, both sticking out from the large blanket the two had bundled up in. Raven's arms were tangled with Octavia's and the two appeared as though they hadn't moved in a while, and weren't planning on moving any time soon.

"Hello." Octavia said.

"Hey," Clarke said.

"How was the date?"

"It was good. Is this date night for you guys?" Clarke asked, confused.

"For tonight it is." Octavia answered.

Clarke narrowed her eyes but accepted the answer.

"So," Raven said, breaking the silence. "Did you make out with her or what."

Clarke blushed and Raven grinned deviously.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm going to bed now," Clarke said quickly, hoping to avoid any further confrontation.

"I'm sure you are!" Raven called.

"Night Clarke!" Octavia added.

"Night." Clarke said as she hurried to her room, successfully avoiding any further questioning. She pulled off her shirt and bra and began changing into a loose tshirt. She took her phone with her as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, seeing that she had a text message from Lexa.

Satanic Cult Leader (10:56 pm): So, about our next date. How does Saturday sound?

Clarke grinned at Lexa's eagerness as she typed out a reply.

Clarke of the Perfect Eyes (11:07 pm): Saturday sounds perfect

\--------------------


End file.
